mcmpfandomcom-20200215-history
AK47
The AK-47 is an assault rifle from the Minecraft servers MCWar . The AK47 is well known as a real life Russian built weapon which makes it a popular goal to attain for many new players on MCWar. This article will explain the various aspects of the gun and tips on how to effectively use it. AK-47 The AK-47 can be bought for 100 credits at level 14. It is a fully automatic machine gun with a fast firerate, but it has medium accuracy. The AK47 has a relatively fast reload rate, but this is countered by its smaller ammo capacity. Tips for using the AK-47 The AK-47 is a good automatic to purchase later in the game. This guide will help you to effectively use it and thus, destroy the enemy. First, ALWAYS use the zoom (left-click). If you don't, your accuracy will go way down and you'll never hit your target. Now regarding the use of the AK-47. Generally there are two common strategies for using this gun: You can camp. This is most likely the best choice as it lowers your chances of dying and most of the time you will have time to fire extra rounds if you miss your first shot. Like snipers, people with automatics sometimes camp. Many people like to use automatics by running into the battlefield, and shooting an enemy before they can shoot you. A good tip that I don't always use, but could be helpful to some, would be to move after each (or a few) kills. That way your victims will have a difficult time locking in on your location and therefore, they are less likely to kill you. What maps/gamemodes to use it in If you use it enough, you can make use of almost any weapon in almost all of the gamemodes/maps, but if you are using this gun, then these are a few good "even" maps where you could make full use of the weapon. Appaloosa (TDM/CTF) - There are multiple ideal spots for a auto/sniper position and if done correctly, you can rack up the kills and annihilate the other team. Carrier (TDM/CTF) - This is a great map for snipers, especially in CTF. Honestly, all you have to do is hide behind one of the structures (for example, the wool block wall near blue spawn) and you can just pop out from behind it, snipe one or two people, and then jump out of sight to avoid being shotdown. Dhahran (TDM/CTF) - Great automatic map. Either run out and shoot people in the open (I don't normally do this as you are more likely to get shot and thus, ruin your killstreak) or just hide behind one of the houses and, like in Carrier, pop out, shoot a few people, and jump back behind cover. Warsong (TDM/CTF) - A pretty good map for auto/sniper users. You can shoot from the trees, hide at spawn, or camp behind the houses. Plenty of good spots and always a good map. You can actually play most maps well with this gun. However, it sacrifices power in favor of firerate.